


Thranduil x Dragon!OC

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Dragon of the Elf Kingdom [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon!OC, F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because," he kissed her cheeks, "I know of your relationship." Dimas gasped, "Shh, I won't tell anyone, but he sees you as an equal. Therefore, the title my subjects gives me, doesn't apply to you." Legolas explained before straightening himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thranduil x Dragon!OC

"Legolas! Oh, Legolas!" The young prince slowly turned around, finding a girl bounding towards him. He smiled down at her as she hunched over in front of him.

"Yes, young dragon?" The prince asked. The she-dragon, Dimas, looked up at him with large brown eyes. "Awe, my father? Is that who you're after today?" He guessed. Dimas nodded vigorously, still panting for air.

"Correct your highness." Even if Dimas was a dragon, she still respected the elves ranks. Legolas chuckled & rested a hand on her small shoulder.

"Dear Dimas, you needn't give me a title." He said softly. Dimas cocked her head at him.

"Why?" She asked quietly, blinking up at him. Legolas leaned over until their eyes met, hands encasing her face.

"Because," he kissed her cheeks, "I know of your relationship." Dimas gasped, "Shh, I won't tell anyone, but he sees you as an equal. Therefore, the title my subjects gives me, doesn't apply to you." Legolas explained before straightening himself.

"Oh... Okay..." Dimas replied still shocked. Legolas laughed & pushed her lightly.

"Now, my Ada, he's in the garden." Legolas said before leaving her.

 

* * *

 

Dimas jogged through the Elf Kingdom, waving to the guards, & stopping to talk with Tauriel for a bit. She finally came to the royal gardens, multitudes of colorful flowers decorated the pathways, & the grass was a lush forest green color. Dimas reached out to the vine covered walls, the vines curled around her hand & arm softly before retreating back to their original places.

"Dimas." Dimas whizzed around, face smacking into a hard chest. She blushed & rubbed her nose with a cold hand, "Sorry, I shouldn't sneak up on you." Thranduil apologized.

Dimas chuckled, "My fault. I should've been more aware of my surroundings." She replied. Thranduil shook his head & a soft smile crossed his ageless face.

"What brings my dragoness back?" He asked curiously. Dimas shrugged, awkwardly scratching the back of her head.

"Eh, I can't see my favorite Elvenking?" Dimas questioned as Thranduil led her to a small creek. He stood besides it, holding out a long fingered hand to Dimas, an invitation to join him. She did so happily, "So, how have you been?"

Thranduil looked at her, "Son of Durin, Thorin, passed through my kingdom a few days ago..." he trailed off as realization sparked in the young girl's face. Thranduil could visibly see her short brown hair poof out, & her body temperature began to rise rapidly.

"Is he crazy?! That's mass murder if he wakes up that blasted Smaug! It'll be the death of us all." Dimas exclaimed, her pacing began, & Thranduil watched her slowly change. Light brown spines appeared along her spine, as well as a long tail, & a set of golden horns that curled back. Scales dotted down her arms, & legs, & traced along the line of her jaw.

"Dearest Dimas, calm down." Thranduil said resting a hand on her clothed shoulder, careful to regard her scolding skin underneath. "I fear as you do, but alas they are out of my territory; therefore out of my jurisdiction."

Dimas glared at him, pupils like a dragon's, "It concerns all realms! Ours & humans, that dragon... ugh, we have both faced them before..." she turned away, "He will wipe out everything & everyone we care about." Tears sprang to life in her eyes, making the gold give way to brown.

"I know. Exactly why if that dragon is awoken, we must fight & win. There will be no losing this time." Thranduil said, brushing back a few strands of loose hair. "Now, please, calm down." He said, finger flowing along the curve of her horn. Dimas sighed & pushed into the touch, squeaking out when he wrapped a slender arm around her waist.

"Oh Thranduil, we, still young for our kinds species, cannot slay such a beast. Even I fear my abilities to take on such a beast, he's like no dragon I've ever encountered before." Thranduil chuckled as he bent over, pecking her nose.

"You are one too, a dragon. Fear not, he's stronger than you physically, but your wanting for freedom & honor makes you a far greater threat than any foe." Thranduil purred lowly. Dimas' cheeks tinted pink as her wings, & tails receded.

"As long as my prince is besides me..." Dimas muttered, "I think I'll be just fine." Thranduil smiled at her before pressing a soft kiss to her lips, his free hand ruffling her hair before petting her horns.

"I haven't been a prince for centuries Dimas," he replied. "Always treating me as if I'm a young hooligan." Dimas smirked at him, leaning up until her breathing tickled his pointed ear

"Trust me, some of the things we use to do made me question how you became king..." she purred lowly, the rumbling in her chest spreading to him. Thranduil blushed brightly, eyes widening, as he choked on his breath.

"Well, I- uh-" he looked at the dragon with piercing blue eyes as she laughed quietly. "Be quiet." Thranduil lunged, curling his arms around her & biting harshly at her neck. Dimas moaned quietly & stared at the Elvenking with huge eyes.

The brown orbs narrowed soon after, "Two can play that game." Thranduil for once in his life, ran away from a fight, knowing not to test a female dragon... who just so happened to be in heat.

 

* * *

 

Thranduil's eyes flew open, staring up at the purple-blue morning sky. The grass feeling cool, yet rough against his sensitive bare skin. He rolled over, blinking & expecting to find mate besides him only to find a note, & his clothes neatly folded.

Thranduil sat up, "I should've known." He sighed & picked up the note, as usually he expected it to say something about being called back to her home, or she had to leave for some unknown reason, but no, it said;

_Think I left again without an explanation my king? You thought wrong. Find me & you can have me as your queen, if that is what you desire. If not, I'll leave to stop Thorin, or Smaug myself. ~ D_

Thranduil smirked, folding the note as he quickly pulled on his clothing.

"I'm not letting you get away this time."


End file.
